


That time in the morning

by complexcraziness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexcraziness/pseuds/complexcraziness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece full of fluff and reminiscing about wonderful sex. (My first publish!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time in the morning

Arthur ran his fingers slowly through Merlin’s rough hair. He loved the feel of it, the fluffy resistance and light scratchiness on his war hardened hands. He caught a few strands between his fingers and tugged it upwards, not too roughly, but Merlin let out a light moan anyway. He gently flattened his hair back down and took to running his palms down the back of Merlin’s neck. It was a little awkward as his manservant was lying ontop of his chest, his face buried in Arthur’s soft flesh. Merlin’s breath tickled at Arthur’s skin, it was slow and rhythmic and peaceful. Merlin sighed heavily, and rolled onto his back lazily, exhausted from a night of passionate, frantic sex with his lover. Arthur had been away for almost a month and they’d tried to catch up on lost time. The clutches of sleep still had a hold on them even though it was nearly midday, luckily no one would dare come looking for Arthur after he’d only just returned from a month long mission – he intended to spend the majority of the day in this bed, with this man. 

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the sheets that had wound themselves tightly over them. He ran his hands down his side to check his aching hole was still reasonably intact. He couldn’t be sure considering how brutally Arthur had ploughed him last night. It had been wonderful, magical even. The first time had been shear lust. Animal like instincts had taken over both of them who had each been deprived of each other for so long. It was hot and silent, grunts of pleasure and agony, of fear and passion. They’d rolled around, sweaty and tense in some of the most agonizingly wonderful sex Merlin had ever had with Arthur. And the same for him too – he’d been saving himself for this moment. They’d rested for a moment, Merlin sprawled in the damp sheets as Arthur, redressed, and left to see to some affairs. He’d returned after dinner to find Merlin asleep, naked and draped in the white sheets. He sided up behind him and kissed his neck, nipples, every inch of him possible. Their second round had been sensual, sexy and loving, although equally passionate. Arthur had taken the time and effort to please Merlin as much as he was pleasing him. Merlin liked both of these sides, he couldn’t pick between the dominant, lustful, possessive Arthur, and the loving, gentle almost sweet one. He’d decided last night was perfect because he’d had both. Although a full night of fucking had led to him being worse for wear this morning, he thought with a slight pang of pain as he prodded tentatively.

Arthur was lying on his back also, face up to the ceiling of the four poster bed but eyes gently closed. He wasn’t asleep, just resting, savoring the moment that neither of them ever wanted to end. Arthur’s blonde hair stuck to his forehead slightly with sweat, his smooth tanned skin looked amazing in the morning sunlight. He looked new and refreshed, almost as if that one night with his lover had ridden him of the scars and bruises he’d acquired from battle. After a moment he blinked his eyes back open and turned to see Merlin staring up adoringly at him with those huge blue eyes. Arthur grunted a sleepy ‘good morning’ and rolled over to face him, resting his hand over his cheek, tracing those cheekbones that jutted out incredibly.  
Merlin just yawned lazily in reply, teasing Arthur a little by scratching circles on Arthur’s chest with his finger – his skin felt incredible beneath Merlin’s fingertips. It was if every tiny thing was accentuated at this time in the morning, every sensual detail was perfect. Merlin silently wished for it to never end as the gentle breathing of his King lulled him back into a state of blissful half-consciousness.


End file.
